


Washing a mikan

by orphan_account



Category: Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Scents & Smells, Showers, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-24 13:49:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20908691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Chika is in the shower and she asks her girlfriend to give her the soap, but she has "other" ideas.





	Washing a mikan

Chika was currently in the shower the stream of water flowed through her orange hair and skin. Before she got in the shower, her girlfriend you had just came over for a sleepover. Chika had already confessed to riko but you got jealous and wanted to chika to be her girlfriend. So chika had to make a choice. Since you was her childhood friend, she chose her since she’s know her for longer than riko, and you is also really cute so that’s the reason chika chose you. Even though chika and you were dating, they still didn’t feel comfortable taking a shower together. When Chika got done putting shampoo in her hair, she called out “you chan!” in which the grey haired girl was in the orange haired girls bedroom. So you went into the bathroom and she asked her girlfriend, 

“What’s up, chika?”

“Can you hand me the soap right there? I forgot to get it when before I got in the shower!”

But just as when you was about to hand her girlfriend the soap, she started to smell something, it smelt quite lovely infact like tangerines. There was only one explaination for this, it must have been the shampoo that chika was using. So you paused and was holding the soap and she asked, “chika chan, can I… can I…”

“Can you what? Just ask me you chan!”

“Can I get in the shower with you so I can help you rub the soap on your body?”

“Well, I’ve never taken a shower with someone else before, so this should be instresting, come on in, you chan!”

And with that, you stripped down and walked into the shower where her pretty girlfriend was. Now she saw chika’s nude body and she loved it from head to toe. So then she told the orange haired girl, “Hey chika, you know the reason I wanted to get in the shower with you?”

“Why’s that you chan?”

“I smelt something lovely, and I know it was coming from you because you always smell so beautiful.”

“Wow, you chan, I didn’t know you could be so sweet! Anyways, what are waiting for?, rub the soap on my body already!”

“As you command, your highness!”

And with that, you started rubbing the soap on chika’s back. Then she got down to her buttocks, and legs. Then chika turned around and you saw her breasts, she started by rubbing the soap on her neck, and then got down to her breasts, tummy, vagina, the knees, and her feet. After she was done scrubbing, chika locked lips with her girlfriend while the water dried the soap off her body. 

“You did a wonderful job washing me, you, I’m proud of you.”

“Yeah, I learned those techniques when we and our other idol group members had to wash your dog!”

“Wow, really?”

“Yup!”

“Alright, shall I wash your body down now, you?”

“Please.”


End file.
